Siblings of Snow
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: When Javier kidnaps Princess Barran Schana, intending to marry her, it is up to the elder sister, Sina and younger brother, Winter to save her. However, as the challenge of getting along and also their eight-year age gap, it proves a challenge. And Barran Schana has to choose where her loyalities lie, to her kingdom or to her own life as Javier intends of marriage to this pure owl.
1. Chapter 1: Family and Bloodline

Siblings of Snow

Chapter 1: Family and Bloodline

"Oh how time flies, Coryn." Liana says as she is decorating the living room with streamers "Our littlest granddaughter is growing up so fast. When Amethyst came home and announced that she is expecting, I never knew a year on that Plum would be that bubbly baby whose chubby cheeks and fluffy down we'd come to love."

"She's a little one, Liana. You say that about all babies." Coryn chuckles as he finishes wrapping a present "Hagsmire, you say that about all the babies you know. Even about Bryony's kids."

Liana finishes and hops down off the platform she has been standing on "So? All of the babies I knew are pretty much grown up now. Elysia's a GTA student and Amethyst is a mum and still in the GTA. Sylvia and Ash Arin are apprentices in Tyto Resistance, Maria married Caspian and might be having babies sooner or later, Elysa Kin, Autumn and Ezylryb's grandniece, is a senator, Sina Schana leads the choir and is a ryb, and Barran Schana is a full-grown princess and diplomat in training. Winter's studying to be an excellent Guardian someday and Javier…"

Upon hearing his wife's pause and sigh, Coryn turns and wraps Liana in a hug. The past months since Javier became the High Tyto of the Pure Ones and the fight… It has been hard letting go of the memories of him. They do expect them to be enemies of the traitor, but at the same time, Javier is their one and only grandson to their equally evil son, Coryn-Zayin 'Nyroc' Canner. Until someone takes Amethyst, their daughter, (accepting that she has an owlet already) as a wife and then has owlets with her, thus possibly brining more grandsons and granddaughters into the equation, he remains the one and only.

"Oh how I miss Javier… Sure, he was a pain, but he was _our_ pain." Liana sighs

"Indeed, love." Coryn says, feeling downcast as well

Upon hearing the crying of their little granddaughter, Plum, they immediately perk up as tonight is her birthday and the first birthday is the most important. They hear the owlet, who knows only one word and has been learning to speak that word, rapidly say 'mum', they hear the voice of their 17 year old daughter, Amethyst getting up to get her. Liana hears a knock at the door and it is the extended family. Soren and Pellimore's triplet daughters and Coryn's cousins who are in their mid-twenties, Blythe, Bell and Sebastina as well as Eglantine and Dylan, Coryn's aunt and uncle, and also, their daughter and the last of his cousins, Anne. They all then come in and are whispering as they want to surprise the little owlet and her mother. The last to join the group is Plum's first cousin (because her uncle is Zayin/Nyroc), Elysia.

"Plum, granddad planned a special surprise for you." Amethyst says to her little girl as she leads her out of the bedroom/nursery

Plum comes into the living room, babbling and saying 'mum' a few times. They then yell surprise and say a happy birthday. Plum cowers her head into her mother and they all swoon at the adorable sight. Anne grabs her third cousin by the wing (as Amethyst is her second cousin and that is the mother of the owlet), prompting Eglantine to tell her daughter to be gentle as she leads her out and places her in front of the presents.

"Look at the presents, Plum." Anne says to the owlet, prompting a one sound answer from the owlet, a slight cheer "She looks happy, Aunty Amethyst."

"Oh I bet she is, Anne." Amethyst replies as she picks up a present and places it in front of her owlet "Look, Plummy, a present. And it is from your granddad and grandma."

The owlet makes cheering and cooing noises, besides saying "mum" a few times. Amethyst opens the present and it is a beautiful emerald necklace, as the owlet is a born Middle Kingdom and they say approving cheers and Plum is playing with it, especially as she was about to put the gem in the centre in her mouth.

"Thanks, mum and dad." Amethyst says as she hugs her parents "But isn't it a little too much for a baby?"

"Amie, it's nothing. Besides, she's a Cyorts, no matter what last name." Liana says to her daughter

"I guess Plum likes it, eh, Amie?" Dylan quips as he hands his little great-grandniece a present and helps her open it, revelling a little doll and Amethyst smiles, as her daughter immediately likes it.

A knock comes to the door and Liana goes to answer it and a messenger has a little box and hands it to her, after a bow, and the box has 'to Plum', written on the little piece of paper on it. Liana thanks the messenger and closes the door to join the party. By now, the little tyke has opened her presents and Anne is playing with her as they are playing with their little dolls with a porcelain-like face.

"Who was that?" Coryn asks

"Just a messenger dear, it seems Plum has another present." Liana answers as she then takes a seat by the rest of the family unit in which have come to celebrate Plum's birthday

"Who's it from?" Eglantine asks with sudden curiosity as to who else would have sent a gift "Is it from the monarchs?"

Liana opens the box to find a small charm "No, Eg, it wasn't Josh and Lyd." She says before she picks up a small piece of paper "It was **Javier**…"

Over in St. Aegolius, nearly a year since after their gruelling defeat to the Guardians, especially as Javier had his hide handed to him by an owl goddess descendant, the forces have been recuperating as well as they can. Sadly, due to a slight problem with recruitment and the UKO embargo upon them when it comes to owlet snatching, they have gotten weaker in numbers. Morin, the Pure One General and also the one who had run St. Aeggies since their High Tyto and their Queen, who are Javier's (and Elysia's) parents, until Javier took the reins, has been trying his hardest to overlook the UKO and their rules. He has successfully gotten new recruits from the few loyalists who were children of the loyalists to rebellious tyrant leader and two sided traitor of Tyto Resistance, Ramaxon Pettit.

Javier, since being defeated (by a girl no less), has been listening to the scrooms. Over this half of a year, he has been training, improving on his politics and strategy. If anything, he is learning more practical things than being in the Guardian Training Academy. When he left, he dropped out of it, leaving behind his textbooks and other things with the emblem of his class on it and also his training claws which he was been given at the beginning of that GTA year and it ended and another has come.

Javier is the envy of the others in the newly reformed aristocracy like Pure One Inner Circle, especially his surrogate brother and best friend, Zekal. Morin took note that he is improving in his leadership role, but he remains an arrogant teenager, as it is mid-February, the end of summer is near and things may be still warm, but it remains that the weather is changing at an eventual pace.

Since that fight, his blood bond with his sister has deteriorated, making them forever apart as being enemies. The Owl Gods, especially the power-sighted ones, Amara and Sao having starsight, Cynder having firesight and Nya, having snowsight (helpful, though it only sees into the past to events that link to the future), foretold it, that this were to happen. They knew that one of the owlets was to someday return to their rightful home and to lead the bastard brethren of owls called Pure Ones. That owlet turned out to be the eldest twin, Javier.

As of Late, Javier has been in some thought as to what he shall do next. His army is not strong enough to rage a war against the Guardians, but… he has been having some thought into the future of the throne. As he sits upon his throne, after having sent his young cousin a birthday present, as he does care about _some_ members of the family, but not others, he has the same thought again. While deep in thought, a scroom appears as she stands beside Javier.

"What is on your mind, Javier?" Nyra asks as she sits beside her great-grandson

Javier turns his head "Oh, I didn't expect anyone, not even a scroom to bother me right now."

Nyra chuckles "I ask to know what it is you are thinking of. You have the same face your great-grandfather pulls when you're thinking."

"Well… I have been thinking a lot lately and… I may be still 16, but… I am thinking long-term of my options for both the kingdom and family." He says as he continues to stare out over the base

"And that means what, owlet?" She asks with a raised bow of fascination as to what a mere boy can think of

"I have been thinking of getting a wife. One like Lord Mordecai had, a woman of purity and who is the fairest in the lands." He says before a moment to clarify "I know it is illegal to be wed at such an age really, but who gives a damn when this is my kingdom and no one tells me what I can and can't do, not even the UKO can and they're a bunch of peace-loving meddlers."

"Well… Don't that beat all, shall it not?" Nyra replies as she has some thought, "I don't know the right female to be the fairest… besides that daughter of Josh and Lydea's, but she is a non-Tyto so…"

Javier interrupts "So I wouldn't care less. Sure, I mayn't ever have children with her but, that is what you have a consort for."

"Um… Javier?" Nyra questions with worry

"Irregardless of what you may say, Barran Schana remains unwed and she is the purest princess I know. Besides, It'll give me more of a hostage situation, especially if I have the army and I'd make them surrender by holding their princess hostage." Javier says, his mind made up as he begins to leave the room

"Javier…" Nyra says

Javier turns his head "Shut up."

He then leaves the room and Nyra rolls her eyes as she accepts defeat. Javier gets a group of owls together to help pull this off. Though it is clearly against their Tyto only policy, Javier seems to be more confident with this as he may think to marry her, but he can hold Barran Schana hostage against her will for until the Guardians surrender and he gets what he wants. Therefore, if anything, his plan is both a win-win though it clearly involves some things in which his own faction would not approve of…


	2. Chapter 2 Three Siblings

Chapter 2: Three Siblings

A night to remember in the lives of two very important owls. It was a happily ever after in the eyes of the owls who can remember that joyous event 25 years ago in which two owls said vows to last a lifetime and then became mates with nothing more than a kiss, combining both the individuals and their kingdoms forever. They had three beautiful children who are pretty much grown up except for their youngest, a son of the age 16, going on 17 and attend the Guardian Training Academy.

A formal gala has been planned for at least several weeks to commemorate this event, which is means for celebration. The second eldest of the couple planning the whole event, taking after her namesake, her grandmother, as she has the same sort of passion for event planning, besides her learning of diplomatic matters. She has a clipboard under her wing, as the final touches on the main hall are underway for this morning's event. Her dark blue eyes having a distinct eye of detail, as she yells orders, prevents problems from occurring, and oversees everything.

Everyone who has volunteered is working their hides off. The students of the GTA Food Tech Elective are doing their prac assessment and the pressure is on for them to cater for the event, along with the other kitchen staff. Their main judges being the people who attend to this formal, the poison testers (well, you never know if someone would poison the monarchs) and most of all, the King and Queen of the Tree themselves. They remain calm and collected, even in the chaotic kitchen as the events planner and the head chef are both yelling orders and trying the food.

The GTA music elective students are also having their prac assessment as Sina had allowed her class to perform in this event, most of them being musically talented on instruments and not just their singing voices. Sina doesn't really call herself the ryb of the Music Chaw, as that is Blythe's department and Sina is a part of the healing chaw with her mother, but as one of the music teachers in the GTA, she does somewhat direct it, though she only attends lessons every two school days in a week as she has other priorities.

As the events planner enters the hall, everything is coming together perfectly as she wanted. The streamers are the right colour and are suspended off the columns in the room, the curtains on the windows are neat and tidy and the window that was broken six months ago has finally been replaced with a new one and also the tables are set while allowing space for an area to dance.

"Everything is going well…" the events planner, whispers to herself with a proud smile "I just know that this will be a party to remember."

Coryn steps into the room as he is wondering how the preparations for the celebration are going. Seven weeks of preparation went into planning this event and he knows that the owl that has been busting her buns and pretty much taking a sabbatical from her Navigation Chaw and royal work just to plan this for her parents is being paid off. He looks at how much care to detail has been spent in this one room, the menu, and the entertainment.

"Barran…" Coryn speechlessly says as he comes beside one of his "nieces", "You've done brilliant work with planning this for your parents."

"It is their 25th anniversary. And if anything, this is very important." Barran replies with some pride in her work "I hope that you and Liana will be in attendance."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, lass. Your father is like a brother to me." Coryn smiles, as he looks at the white roses on the tables "Sometimes I think that you're his favourite child, Barran. Honest to true. He named you after your grandmother, well, almost, and I can tell when he looks at you, he is proud of you."

"I guess so…" Barran says as she is ticking things off her list

"Well, I got to get going. Liana insisted on this cape and she wants me to try it on before first light when the celebration begins." Coryn says as he walks to the door "See you later, Princess Barran."

"Bye. I've got more planning to do." Barran replies, uninterested as she looks over her list once more.

As Barran looks over more of the things left to do before the event, on the stage, Sina is handing out the sheet music for a final rehearsal before the celebration tonight. She and her sister have been perfectionists when it comes to this, Sina especially as she was born four months after her parents married. Her students are tuning their musical instruments and are turning their voices for the final dress rehearsal. Blythe is also directing the students with Sina as she is working with the singers to warm up their voices to practice. They start practicing and Barran is listening in as she oversees the setting for the table for the royal families and important dignitaries in attendance. The music practices ends and Sina tells her students to make sure they are ready for the event as she steps off the stage and over to her sister, Barran.

"I swear you're good at teaching music." Barran says to her elder sister as she straightens the tablecloth "You going to be performing tonight with the students?"

"I'm actually going to be busy tonight, PB." Sina answers as she looks at her younger sister's list "I'm going to introduce dad to my boyfriend…"

Barran suddenly turns around in shock "What?!"

"I'm not kidding, PB." Sina justifies with a serious look

"Bloody hagsmire, you're boyfriend better be ready for dad then. You know how he is when it comes to us. He's going to make Lucius flip out if he ends up giving the world-renounced "Boron-serious-glare" and stuff." Barran reasons as a sample plate of a dish is placed on the table

"I'm 25, Barran. If dad keeps babying us, we are never going to find ourselves mates and end up with suitors. Besides, you're still a virgin." Sina says with a taunt as she picks up a cherry and starts eating it

"So are you. Unless you already took Lucius to bed with you in the hope that dad will give his blessing to have you wed by winter back in The North." Barran snaps as she then tries the dish that is a desert before giving a disgusted face "Oh, whoever made this, tell them that it is too dry and it is sour. It has to be moister and sweet damn it!"

"PB, I haven't gone to bed with Lucius yet as i want to make sure dad _likes_ him." Sina replies as she hands her little sister her list before realising what time it is "Oh my goodness, two hours until the event and we are not going to be ready in time if we keep this up. We need to get ready."

"Eglantine!" Barran calls

Without a moment to lose, Barran leaves the overseeing work to Eglantine as she offered to help Barran if she needed it. The two snowy princesses, one being Northern and the other, Ga'Hoolian, head home back to Palace Hollows to get ready. Even in the Palace Hollows things are chaotic as seamstresses and attendants and servants are rushing around the place. In their room, the important guests are in the middle of their preparations, they don't have to be dressed for another half an hour, unlike their children as they are the ones greeting the guests.

"Well, 25 years on and we're still here and together." Lydea says as she leans over her husband's shoulder "I remember the night we first met back in the GTA. We were 17, we first met on that first day of Senior Year and you asked me out. It was funny when we got in trouble with your mum for talking."

"I remember every day like it was yesterday." Josh replies as he takes his wife in an embrace and stares into her dark blue eyes "Nothing has really changed since then besides three kids, two kingdoms to rule and our markings are a little faded with age. You still are as beautiful as the night we first met."

Their beaks meet in a tender embrace before a knock at the door and a servant comes in and Josh stops kissing his wife and queen as he turns his head, while still embracing her.

"What is it?" Josh asks, agitated of the rude interruption of an intimate moment before their celebration tonight which was planned for several weeks by their second eldest child

"It is Prince Winter, he is refusing to get dressed. His sisters are in the middle of their fitting and also feathers and makeup, but he is refusing to have his fitting for this morning." The servant says

Lydea and Josh share an uneasy glace as the servant leaves the room. They then exit their room and walk, while avoiding the chaos with preparing the two daughters of the Nyctea/Schana for the celebrations tonight, down to their son's room. Inside, Winter is reading a book and starting to take notes for his essay, which has to be handed in within a week's time. There is a knock to the door as Josh and Lydea come in.

"Is there something wrong, Winter?" Josh asks his son

"I don't want to go to a stupid ball, dad." Winter answers as he continues his notes at his desk

"Winter, it is our wedding anniversary, a special one as me and your father have been married for 25 years now. Why won't you come?" Lydea says as she places her wing on her son's shoulder

Winter turns his head "Mum, dad, I know I have to go, but… I hate going to balls and I am usually only ever with adults, the only owls my age usually there are Elysia and Amethyst." Winter groans in discontent

"Winter, son, someday you might be King of the Great Tree and these events are organised and you will have to attend them, unless you are ill or away." Josh reasons with his son as he pats him on the back "Now, will you attend?"

"Fine…" Winter groans with some displeasure

Josh rolls his eyes and Lydea gives her son a hug and a kiss to his head as they leave the room and go back to theirs to get ready.

Two hours and the celebration is underway. Sina directing the students in song while her younger sister, Barran greets guests with a smile as she does receive complements for her work in the hall as many of the invited guests are within both the Inner Circle and are friends of the monarchs and also are many a few civilians of the Great Tree are in attendance. Among invited guests includes family friends. Ezylryb and Autumn, with their daughter, Princess Dawn of Ambala, are immediately wowed as they enter the room with their daughter, Dawn.

"My goodness…"Autumn mutters in surprise "Barran Schana, have you outdone yourself?"

"Bonjour, Autumn; I might have outdone myself, but it is all for good reason." Barran smirks with a shrug

"If I didn't know better, this'd be the best party you'd ever planned." Ezylryb says in complement to the efforts made

"Thank you, thank you and I hope you enjoy yourselves, your majesties of Ambala." Barran replies with a curtsey

"And I hope all goes well." Autumn smiles as she and the rest of the family return the respect

Across the room, as her sister attends to greeting the guests, Sina is fussing over her boyfriend to look perfect. She wanted to present to her parents her boyfriend, Lucius Coal, as they have been dating and it is always a custom to meet the parents of the partner. Lucius' parents are deceased as they were Northern Aristocrats and the cause of death was the Northern Coup, which occurred 42 years ago. Sina is fussing over his cape and his feathers as her parents are here yet.

"Sina, Sina, it's going to be fine." Lucius says to his girlfriend "I'm a little nervous, but, I'm fine."

"Luc, I am worried. If anyone is nervous, it is me, and I am trying to work through this as I am a ryb and music teacher." Sina says as she fixes the pendant in which he is wearing over the front of his cape

"I see that, but I'll hit it off with your dad, no probs." Lucius reassures her as he fixes her crown "Besides, I'm a Northern Aristocrat turned Guardian, so I know what and whatnot to do and you toughly explained that your father is a little judgemental at times."

"Oh, mum and dad are coming." Sina says as she wipes a smudge off his face and then turns to the door

"Presenting his highness, King Josh of Ga'Hoole, and his mate and her highness, Queen Lydea of the Northern Kingdoms." Coryn says as the doors open

Everyone bows and curtsey in respect of the royalties and most of them are stunned by Lydea's outfit as it is the most prettiest thing they have ever seen the queen has ever worn, in her kingdom's colour of the gemstone, sapphire blue. The colour system of the gemstones represents each kingdom with a gem of their choice. The Northern Kingdom chose sapphire because of the Schana bloodline eye colour being dark blue. Ga'Hoole chose amber as it is a nice yellow colour. The Middle Kingdom chose emerald, Ambala chose an orange gemstone, Tyto Forest chose a purple gem, Kuneer chose pearl and then the Pure One Kingdom chose a ruby, as it is as red as blood.

During the night, Sina introduced her boyfriend to her parents. They were both nervous to start with, as Josh was giving the look coined to be the same face his father would pull in these situations; Boron even pulled this face at Lydea. After breaking the ice with his girlfriend's dad, with a smart and amusing joke, Sina is hoping that her dad would give her the blessing to marry him whenever she decides it is time.

The Northern Princess is dancing with her beau on the dance floor as on the sidelines, Josh and Lydea are on the sidelines eyeing them as they dance around. Offering their secondary opinion are Ezylryb and Autumn. If anything, they'd be doing the same thing in some time for their teenage daughter and now student in the GTA, Dawn, when she decides to start dating, not be like her parents and often find herself in a book. Although with this focus, they can have their exchange of small talk.

"How's the kingdom as of late. I heard the senate is going to have an election soon." Josh asks while still eyeing the boy.

"Oh believe me, every senate election I can tell that some really do want to stay on board." Ezylryb replies with a shrug "But you know, they're always almost going to get booted out."

"Democracy paths way." Josh muses

"I bet we will get some cute grandchildren." Lydea giggles as she starts imagining

"Oh tut, tut, Queen Lydea. Now don't get any ideas now." Ezylryb scolds

On the other side of the room, the Barran is speaking with her younger brother, slightly judging Sina's decisions and Winter complains about that he has to attend these stupid events. Barran is about to sternly scold her brother, telling him that it is his duty, but her snowflake markings on her chest glow blue for a moment as a disturbance is sensed. Lydea has the same sense in her mind that something is wrong.

"PB, are you alright?" Winter asks his sister as she leans against the table

Lydea then goes outside and it is actually unfading the celebrations as they continue. Lydea then close her eyes as she takes a deep breath and she imagines that snow starts falling on her snowy white body and her beautiful sapphire blue cape and the silver of her crown. Her mind then wanders as she starts to have a vision…

It was merely six months ago that Javier had pulled an attack against them during another time of celebration. It scared them senseless, besides Queen of Ambala, Autumn Rose Kin almost losing her calm when she had lost her daughter within the chaos. She then sees Javier Canner, and his battalion of soldiers attacking lead by their General who has served under what is now three kings and two queens, by the name of Morin.

The snowy queen then enters the room once again and Josh takes her by the wings.

"What happened?" Josh asks in a hushed tone

"We will talk about it later." Lydea whispers


	3. Chapter 3: Disterbance

Chapter 3: Disturbance

Glaumora, to owls it is where the good spirits go when they die. To 13 deities, they call this place home as they have been since a thousand years ago. Most of them were killed by the demonic traitor and otherwise King of Hagsmire, where the evil go when they die, by the name of Mordecai Shan. One owl who modified and used his powers for evil… He would have taken over the owl kingdoms with his army, led by his dark-minded best friend and general, Jacobi, called The Tytonic Union of Pure Ones, or for short, The Pure Ones. He was stopped by a goddess born as a Princess and ancestor to the current King of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto… The deity's name… Cheyenne Charid of course. She destroyed Mordecai, though it cost her her life as a mortal as he killed her the same time he died.

While overwatching the owl world, they never had to worry about the uprising of their enemy and the destroyer of lives and the shadow of the night. That is, before he rose again during the Night Eternal many years ago and was to take over the world after killing the only two who could stop him. The only owl who was to stop him was a goddess descendant to the Queen of Glaumora, Nya. The sworn pacifist snowy with dark blue eyes named Lydea killed him for killing her ancestor and the goddess Cheyenne with fatal blows under a blood red moon. He was forever returned to the fiery depths of Hagsmire.

Now, as he has shown that he is getting stronger, the threat is all too real that the demon will someday return. Glaux dares not think of it, especially with his most trusted allies thinking the same thoughts. Months ago, Mordecai escaped and he was permanently sealed back in the depths. He swore that someday he will have them all at his mercy and that he will kill the one thing Glaux holds dear… _Nya_. They may have divorced, but, without knowing it, they still have feelings, though Nya is the more indecisive about her feelings. Well, if you're trapped in a mirror for a millennia, who wouldn't blame you.

In the courtyard, as the reflective pool remains stable, though Nya is not sitting idly by watching it for once, Sao, God of the Stars is training his student and the youngest goddess of the order, Amara, Goddess of Beauty (and often love), who did acquire starsight. Though they be immortal, they remain the same as when they died, explaining why 18 year old Amara is the youngest. She is even younger than Mordecai and Cheyenne and they're the same age and born on the same night as each other.

The youngest goddess is sitting there meditating and trying to focus what very little Light Magic she has into trying to create an orb of light to show visions off of. She almost has it before she loses focus and grips her head in pain. Sao kneels by the goddess' side.

"What is the matter?" Sao asks the white barn owl

"I don't know…" Amara cries as she then stops feeling pain

"You must have accidently lost focus for some reason." The Short-Eared owl replies to his pupil "Try again."

"I can't… I lost focus and… I did have a vision at the same time." The white barn owl stutters

"That must be it…" Sao mutters "What can you remember?"

In the assembly hall, though it is a little bit awkward because of being ex's to each other, Glaux and Nya are having tea together in the only time they would ever get without any interruptions. –especially Winston-related ones as they often find the God of Knowledge to be a nosy nitwit, as he often knows out of intuition what is going on. It's either that or his books…

"It's good to have some time where we don't have the 11 others always being annoying. The four elementals are having an elemental match while most are watching and Sao is tutoring Amara…" Glaux says before hovering in mid-air (**because of Psychokinesis… You know, Silver the hedgie's powers**) "Peace and quiet."

Nya, sitting on her perch with the teacup in her claw looks up "Why is it that you end up using your powers in immature ways, only when I am around?"

"Maybe because you understand me." Glaux replies as he then lifts Nya into the air with a mere grasping motion of his claw "We were married for a year."

_"If only I could admit my damn feelings… Maybe I wouldn't feel so much like an idiot." _Nya thinks before speaking aloud "Oh… I remember..."

"Why is it that we have stopped talking?" Glaux says as he hovers around and then lifts the tea set, making Nya give him a look, as the one quirk about him is that he only acts immature around her only to impress her in some way.

"Maybe because you're… well… I… Um… I did remarry…" She says before mentally hitting herself _"No, don't bring up Kaj… It is really impolite to bring up your former husband to your ex. Idiot!"_

"Yes, I remember that owl you married. King Kaj Schana… You had a daughter with him named Lydea Mija Dur Lira." He muses "it's funny, your descendant has the first name the same."

"Glaux!" Amara and Sao yell as the doors burst open, surprising Glaux and making him lose focus. Resulting in Nya almost dropping to the ground, along with the tea set. Nya then decides to land and Glaux places down the rest of the things, including himself, which he levitated.

"What did I tell you both about this sort of thing?" Glaux reprimands the two

"We're sorry, milord." Amara says as she bows her head "I had a vision…"

After she describes what she saw…The council gathers in urgency as what Amara foresees is something that will have a drastic effect on events and if Mordecai heeds word of such a thing happening, he might use it to distract them. He has been escaping a lot as a scroom, especially rising from smoke, that is how bad he has gotten and how concentrated his powers have become. Fear is nothing they worry about unless it is dire.

Already, fears are expressed by the relatives of the owl who is affected, an ancestor from the mother's side and the grandmother from her father's side. Also by the head-honcho himself. What Amara foresaw was a vision into a possible future. It cannot be certain that it will happen or not, as her starsight isn't very strong and she may be getting better at this power and using the little bit of Light Magic she has, but she still is in training.

"What I know is that with this intention of the "purity" remaining pure, by the dark child, Javier, my granddaughter is at risk of being kidnapped by the bastard." Barran exclaims as she addresses her colleagues

"Oh and why would Javier Canner, the great-grandson of that bastard Kludd, marry a non-Tyto owl? What evidence towards a sin against their sacrilegious and spiciest beliefs of thinking highly of the Barn owls and their relatives could be carried out?" Winston rebuts, with a mixture of big words as per usual

"We all know too well what evil lies within the mind of that child." Nya reasons "If he was to kill his sister, his own flesh and blood, then we know that he will do anything and this includes kidnapping my descendant and forcing her into marriage."

"Preposterous, milady Nya." Winston contradicts "Sure the bastard child may try and kill his own sister, though it because of the ever-continuing war between the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and the Pure Ones, he wouldn't even think towards taking a snowy owl as his wife."

"Although you show the right argument, Winston, I agree on the terms that is being explained." Glaux intervenes "Javier Canner is a bloodline bastard of creation and he mayn't be bright, but he can find a way around rules. Nya, please go and…"

A loud un-owl screech is screeched and the 13 owls in the room cover their ear slits; it is so loud that it shatters Winston's glasses within moments. Then the touches in the room turn dark blue and they all know what this means. As the call gets slightly louder, up though the floor of the room comes the King of Darkness himself with a burst of Dark Magic and thick black smoke. The screech then stops as the demon of the order, the traitor who killed most of them hovers mid-air before them with his dark blue eyes glowing and smoke swirls off his feathers.

"Well, well. We meet again, Glaumoran Owl Gods. It is so nice to see you all ruing the night I was defeated." Mordecai darkly chuckles

As the others prepare themselves for a fight, Mordecai then is sent hard against the wall. They all then turn their heads as Glaux has his right claw clenched and his eyes glowing bright gold.

"What do you want, demon." Glaux growls as he then fixes the floor with his free claw and then lands onto it as the others watch on, with weapons and powers ready to attack with whenever the order is given.

Mordecai darkly chuckles "Oh how you remain as petty as usual. Of course I always remain wanting to tear the head off of the owl who means the world to you. Oh how I will take her by the neck as she squeals for help before I freaking tear her head clean off!"

Glaux throws him across the room, Nya ducking so she doesn't get hit by the body of the same demon who intends to kill her. Though he can keep his temper somewhat under control, the head-honcho himself can lose his temper and when he does… you better be prepared for what happens. In addition, one thing that sets him off is when Mordecai thinks of harming Nya.

"Listen here, you bastard, you will never ever take over the kingdoms. AND you will never hurt Nya and you will never ever have Amara either." Glaux growls in anger as he opens a portal and starts choking Mordecai "You may think you are stronger than us, but there are 13 of us against one of you. Now go back to your damned realm and stay there or I will kill you!"

Mordecai is harshly thrown into the portal into Hagsmire. The 12 other deities are staring gobsmacked, as he can get mad, but he never gets THIS mad. However, he has reason, it is Mordecai. The only one brave enough to approach him while he is still riled up is Nya, the one who they know he still has feelings for. The dark-blue-eyed snowy owl descends from the perch as she powers down her ice powers and she stands beside Glaux. While finishing what she can say, as she feels a little flustered because of her still hidden feelings and that if anything, bravery towards that bastard is a turn-on for this Goddess Queen.

"Are you ok?" Nya sincerely asks, worried after wrath they have just seen

"It was just Mordecai, milady." Glaux replies as he turns his head and calms down "He's just an asshole."

"We know." The snowy owl replies as she places her wing on his shoulder "He still wants to kill me?"

Glaux turns his head "Yes, along with trying to take Amara as his second wife."

Amara then has a sick feeling after hearing that, as Mordecai often wants and even when she was alive, wanted her as his wife, even if he was married to Aura. She often ended up finding out that he is spying on her, that is when the line was drawn and his connection to Glaumora was cut off for good. Nevertheless, how did he manage to get back? Irregardless, they were in the middle of a meeting and they should really return to what they were doing. Over the times Mordecai has done something bad, they still have other matters to attend to besides dealing with that moron.

"Should I go and tell the owls about the kidnapping?" Nya asks

"You should. That is what I was going to ask you to do anyway." The boss replies as he then walks to the door, with the eyes of the 11 others watching with worry "This will keep happening if the threat isn't contained. Javier has to be stopped soon. Meeting dismissed."

Glaux then leaves the room as they all look back as Nya and she has a frown on her face as she then closes her eyes and disappears to descend down to the earth on a bit of a mission…


	4. Chapter 4: The Fairest Owl

Chapter 4: The Fairest Owl

On a rock on the lower areas of the Ga'Hoole Tree, Javier rests with some of his Pure Ones following. He called the Great Tree his some for many a few years, 16 of them to be somewhat exact. Now staring upon the place he called home, it is sickening to think that a mere boy who was always the black sheep of the family lived there when he is now the Lord High Tyto of the Pure Ones and following in the bloodstained claw-prints of his father, and great-grandfather.

"This is where she lives. The Purest of all owls. Non-Tyto, yes. But there is always method to my madness." Javier mutters

Princess Barran is strolling around Ga'Hoole. There was a bit of a windstorm last morning and Barran is directing the clean-up crew as they deal with lots of sticks and other debris that had gathered. Otulissa is not in Ga'Hoole at the moment, as she is gone on a vacation, and it is the snowy princess who took on directing the groups. It seems the coordinating and working with groups is something she does best, especially as she is learning the tricks of the royal trade, which includes bossing around others.

Josh is strolling around. Usually he would be in some sort of meeting or attending to some sort of royal duty, but he likes to take some time out of his chaotic schedule to have some downtime. He then comes into City Centre while the clean-up crews continue their work and Cath stands in the middle of it.

"Hey, sweetheart." Josh says to his youngest daughter "How's the clean-up going?"

"It's going good, dad." Barran smiles "It's mostly just large sticks and stuff left now. We did have one small tree branch fall."

"Ga'Hoole. Never will a storm nor any war will affect the Great Tree as it always stays strong." Josh then says as he looks upon his kingdom "Someday, it might be you, Barran, who will rule the kingdom. You would make a good queen, my girl."

"Father… I only hope that that day will only come when I am ready." His daughter replies

"You will be ready when that day comes. When my father, told me that this someday would be my kingdom, I was just as unsure as you are." Josh says as he wraps a wing around his 21-year-old daughter, "I know you are capable of great things, Barran. That is why I named you after your grandmother, though the last name your mother's."

Barran looks down at her claws "But, father why are you telling me this when Winter has the same rights to the throne?"

"Because… Barran, we, me and Coryn haven't decided who will rule Ga'Hoole. Your sister's not in the running as she has her own claims to your mother's crown back in The North and when it comes to you and your brother... It takes time to make a decision, sweetheart. Sometimes you have to take time making decisions and sometimes you have to consider what is best for your kingdom." Josh then explains as he turns his daughter's head to face him, looking her in her dark blue eyes

"I still don't understand, dad." Barran then states

"I don't expect you to, sweetheart." Josh says as he holds his daughter close, "I don't expect you to."

Within moments, a loud banging noise sounding like bells rings from the watchtowers and you can hear the calls of alert… Within moments, the tree goes into utter chaos and the Pure Ones are flying through the gates with their battle claws sharpened and armed with their weapons from swords and blades to bows. Josh is shielding his daughter and holding onto her wing.

"Go and get your dagger, Barran." Josh says to his daughter

The princess then loses grip of her father's wing and then is lost in the array of chaos. She then is trying to fight against it so she could go up to the palace to get the Silver Dagger, but all efforts to get through the crowd seem pointless. She then is about to get to the doors to the corridor which leads to the Palace Hollows, past the Parliament and the offices of her father and 'uncle' Coryn, where two guards are standing before Morin swiftly swoops down and grabs her by the waist and carries her off.

"Help! Help!" She cries as guards soon follow

"Barran!" Josh yells as he then takes out a Pure One and follows in pursuit "Coryn, follow me!"

"We're coming, Barran!" Coryn yells as he follows the group of owls

Barran is panicking as he tries to free herself. It is a new moon this night and her powers are very limited. She tries using Light Magic or at least an attack but Morin just threatens to drown her if she doesn't stop and if she doesn't shut up. The guards, Josh and Coryn are in hot pursuit before being caught in a fight. Josh continues flying after the owl that is kidnapping his daughter, dodging the Pure Ones.

"I'm not about to let you kidnap her again, you bastards!" Josh yells

But as he is flying, a Pure One hits him from his side and he then is tumbling out of control and falling towards the ocean. He is losing consciousness also and the last thing he sees and hears is the general of the Pure Ones flying away with his daughter and hearing her cries for help and cussing over not being able to use her powers. Sina then intercepts her father and takes him back to the palace. Coryn then notices his now Pure One leader of a grandson, Javier, leaving shortly after most of the Pure Ones have already left. Coryn then starts to think this was all planned…

Javier then catches up and Morin has knocked the Princess of Ga'Hoole unconscious, after the little escape attempt she had almost pulled, which now left a tear in her light yellow cape she chose to wear. Javier eyes the snowy he has kidnapped, he knows that she is non-Tyto, but she would make a fitting wife for no more than the pureness of her heart. And to think, they were childhood friends. When he was three, she was seven. When he was fourteen, she had come of age. If anything, she is four and a half years his senior… and he is barely even 17.

"Why do you have all these useless plans, Javier?" Morin asks while carrying the snowy, "You know that this wretch is merely one of the lower species. You know that you will never even bother having children with her for the impurity it would bring."

"Of course, Morin, I do know all of this. As you can see, it either ends in her being married to me or… let's just say that her daddy will not be seeing her again unless he and those sprinking Guardians surrender." Javier replies as they continue on route to St. Aegolius


End file.
